Methods and molds useful in the manufacture of contact lenses are well known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,410, incorporated herein in its entirety by reference, are disclosed molds and their use in contact lens manufacture. Lens molds are known for production of lenses having edges that are rounded. Such rounded edges are desirable because they avoid impingement of the lens edge into the lens' wearer's conjunctival membrane. However, the known lens molds are disadvantageous in that it is difficult to control the edge height adequately Additionally, production of lenses with rounded edges in the known molds results in the interruption of the flow of excess monomer from the mold. This produces not only monomer surrounding the lens formed in the mold, but monomer that, post-curing, is in more than one parts and is difficult to remove.